This invention relates to methods and systems for locating persons and places using mobile devices.
People attend events where they want to meet up with friends and acquaintances. If there is a large crowd at the event, it can be difficult for people to locate each other. Sometimes last minute changes in plans also prevent meeting up. Other times the problem is finding exactly where one parked the car after the event. Because many people carry mobile devices (e.g., cellphones), it would be useful to provide methods and systems for locating persons and places that could be implemented with mobile devices in these and other circumstances.